Death Rose
by ChiakiFenrir
Summary: -Noragami police AU- "Can I help you, Iki Hiyori-san?" "Yes, it's my brother Masaomi." "Your brother?" "He's missing." The disappearance of Hiyori's brother led to a series of unsolved murders. Withered rose slowly died in the grayish-blue background alone, exotic patterns of plants intertwined and filled the entire space. The rose in the underworld had come back to life.
Hi everyone! This fanfiction is translated from 黄泉玫瑰 on tieba. My native language is NOT English, but I'm doing my best to make my work easy to understand for everyone. Besides, good fanfiction should be seen by more people! Oh, Death Rose is the title given by the original author.

Rated T for some scene with blood and violence.

Yato x Hiyori, maybe some slight Kazuma x Bishamon

Yato is a cop and Hiyori is a intern at hospital.

Again, I don't own _Death Rose._ It was translated from 黄泉玫瑰 written by 颜梓在.

/************************/

DEATH ROSE

By 颜梓在 Yanzizai

Yato x Hiyori

/***********************/

* * *

Ch 0

" _Recently there are several homicides in the city. The method of the killer was cruel, and usually target young females. The police remind citizens to pay attention to safety. If you encounter suspicious people…_ " Iki Hiyori was sitting in the hall of the police station, staring at the news on TV, letting her mind wander off. There was a long line in front of her. People reported for various reasons, like wallets been stolen, brothers breaking up, even fighting between a couple.

Being trapped in such a noisy situation, she could do nothing but sighed and kept waiting. She had no idea why there were so many people here, normally there was almost empty. Besides, thought Hiyori, today is a workday, and it took her quite a while to earn a day off. Speak of how hard to convince the hospital she interns at was, she only got half a day off even though she tried every possible way to persuade them. She had some really important things to report!

"Hello. May I help you, Iki… Hiyori-san?" Finally, it was her turn. The officer in front of her looked pretty young. He smiled, gestured her to sit down. The tag on his uniform read "Suzuha".

"Yes, I am."

"How can I help you?"

"I... My brother is missing." Hiyori told Suzuha the whole story. Her elder brother, Iki Masaomi, left home a month ago, and his family has not heard from him ever since.

"A month ago?" Obviously Suzuha felt a bit strange about the timing. "Then why didn't you report, until now?"

"Because… He told us he went to his friend's place. He took his wallet, clothes, and some daily stuff," Hiyori replied honestly. "Plus, he ran away before, so my parents and I didn't really doubt that at the beginning."

"But in the recent half a month, we couldn't get in touch with Masaomi, no matter what we did."

"Oh?" The police officer called Suzuha clearly did not consider it seriously. "Perhaps he ran away again."

"We thought about that too." Hiyori had been calm, but she suddenly got excited. "But recently I happened to get into a website," she pulled out her phone and logged into a web page. "This webpage, I am certain it's Masaomi's work."

"Huh?"

"And according to my observation for these days, the UI changed three times. The last change was six hours ago, which means my brother's still alive."

"The three changes were all about colors. Many places were changed from warm tone to cool tone. According to Masaomi's personality, it's very likely that someone forced him to do something he doesn't like, that he is depressed."

"S-so?" Suzuha was completely lost in this long-haired beauty's logic. From runaway to missing, jumped to some website, and finally concluded from the change of the interface that the designer is depressed? According to the years he worked as an officer, it's most likely another imagined case from a strange, paranoid girl.

"So, I think my brother is kidnapped," Iki Hiyori said firmly.

"Kidnap?" Suzuha felt a headache. "Then your brother, is he missing or kidnapped? It seems that no one have contacted you, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm taking it as a case of disappearance," he shook his head helplessly. Cases these days are always confusing, for example, the brother of this Iki Hiyori-san. It looks just like a runaway, he thought as he took the record, planning to check in one of the departments before filing this case.

"Eh? Iki-san?" A young man with short brown hair in uniform came over. He looked like 23 or 24 years old, wearing a pair of framed glasses.

"Kazuma-san? I didn't expect to see you here." Hiyori was a little surprised to see Kazuma. He was wounded and treated in her family's Iki General Hospital not long ago. Looks like he already went back to his job, with full energy.

"Morning Sergeant Kazuma," Suzuha greeted him cheerfully, patted his shoulder and introduced Kazuma to Hiyori. "Kazuma is the sergeant of our no.1 Search Department. According to the stipulations, Hiyori-san's case should go to him. Surprised that you know each other!"

"I'm grateful to Hiyori-san's father for treating my injury," Kazuma thanked her once again. "So, what are you reporting for?"

"It's my elder brother."

"Your brother?"

"He's missing."

"Ah… Sorry to hear that." He pushed his glasses back after hearing Hiyori told him the whole story. "I met Iki-san's brother in the hospital once. I remember he said he's ready to work there." He totally understood Iki Hiyori's anxiety, but the whole story was no way near a normal case of disappearance, instead it was more like a well-planned runaway. However, if it was simply a runaway, something's still off, because there was no reason for him to leave home.

"Hold on…" Kazuma seemed like something came to his mind. In Iki Hiyori's story, she mentioned a weird thing- the website using her brother's painting as background.

"Iki-san, can you show me the website you said?"

"Of course."

When Kazuma saw the page, he couldn't help but frowned. Dim background, meaningless patterns, and a mess of random code- he had to say, this web page was awful.

Especially these code in the middle, probably they were contents of some weblogs. He didn't know what went wrong in transcoding, he could only see several English letters in unknown formats. But these letters looked familiar.

Kazuma opened the first log on the page, picked out the letters he could understand one by one from the codes. The result he found was pretty surprising. Considering it might be coincidence, he wrote out the letters from following logs on paper. These letters, every group of them linked up to be-

Death Rose.

Withered rose slowly died in the grayish-blue background alone, exotic patterns of plants intertwined and filled the entire space. The rose in the underworld had come back to life.

* * *

Tada! Yato hasn't come out in chapter 0, but he will soon!

Original tieba post id: 4329489195

Please tell me I'm not the only one feeling weird about translating a fanfiction of a **Japanese** manga from **Chinese** into **English**.

Seriously, it's my first fanfiction here and I was learning how to post and update like my oba-san oji-san learning how to use a smartphone m(_ _)m.

I will do my translation everyday, but it's a pretty long fanfiction ╮(╯▽╰)╭.

Hmm... Hope you guys like it and see you in the next chapter!


End file.
